Christmas at Volt
by Eszie
Summary: *Taking place after Tale of two sisters* A few months after Anita is reunited with her twin sister again, it's time to celebrate Christmas with the whole family. *Rated T just to be sure*
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas at Volt**

Unlike the years before, it was a rainy Christmas that year. You couldn't find the snow anywhere at all and the sun decided not to show up that day. Not that it really mattered. Because the house of Mildred Volt was always warm and cosy.

Anita Knight stepped out of her car. Since a few months, she and Victor Volt got a car. Ever since their son Timothy was born, it seemed like a good idea to get a car. But getting a car was a pricy business, so they saved some money and got a nice car in which their family would fit.

That year had been very turbulent. That year, the Wobblemen from Dimension Ten were back to take over the earth. And once again, Victor and Anita failed to bring Lionel home. They tried hard to get him back, but nothing seemed to work. So the Volt-family had to celebrate another Christmas without their father and husband.

On the other hand, there was someone who did come back. Anita never told anyone about her, but that autumn her twin sister came back into her life. Although Alicia Knight had worked all those years for T.H.E.M., she was working as an undercover agent. And now, Alicia was an armed combat instructor at U.Z.Z., because she wanted to be close to her family once again. Her weapon of choice? The swords. She had always loved the thrill of close combat and nothing else would make her so excited as the sound of two blades hitting each other.

While Victor helped Timothy out of the car, she grabbed the bag with gifts out of the rear of the car. That year, everyone was invited to celebrate Christmas at Mildred's place. Not only Victor and Anita would be there, but also her father Arthur, Alicia and of course Victor's sister Melissa and her family. It promised to be a great party.

The front of the door opened and Anita saw how Timothy ran towards the front door. There was Alicia with a big smile on her face. Ever since Alicia came back into Anita's life, she adored Timothy. She never minded to babysit him and take him on a day out, so Victor and Anita would have some alone-time.

"Should I take something with me?"

Anita looked next to her and saw Victor Volt standing on the sidewalk. With a little smile, she gave him one of the bags. "If you can take this bag with you and lock the car, please."

Victor smiled and while he grabbed the bag from her, he gave her a little kiss on her cheek. For the last four years, they had been a couple. And their love for each other was still going strong. Even though they had a son together, they still found time to do things together like a couple. Of course, they still worked as a team at U.Z.Z. as Secret Agents, but it was nice to have some time after work to enjoy each other's company.

"Merry Christmas, sis."

Anita placed the bags onto the ground and gave her twin sister a hug. "Merry Christmas, Ally. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you." said Alicia and she grabbed a bag from Anita. "It has been some weeks since we've seen other the last time."

Anita nodded and she walked with Alicia into the house. "I know, but you know how these kind of months are. Christmas preparations, bad-guys trying to take over the world and all the other things that seem to happen all at once these days."

"We should do something together soon, though." Alicia placed her bag next to the Christmas tree in the living-room. Like the years before, they opened the presents at Christmas day, when the whole family was there. During the day, they mostly opened the presents of the kids and at night, it was the adults who could open their presents.

Anita looked around her. It seemed like they were the last to arrive. Alicia was already there and she was picked up by their father Arthur Knight. And Melissa's husband Richard Taylor was sitting on the chair, so that meant that Melissa and her little boy Thomas were inside as well.

Knowing Mildred, she had been in the kitchen the whole day. So Anita figured both mother and daughter were in the kitchen finishing the last things for dinner that evening.

Arthur stood up from his couch. "Good to see you again, Anita." he said as he walked towards Anita. They tried to see their parents as often as possible, and they quite managed to do this. But like Alicia, it had been some time since the last time since they had seen each other.

"Good to see you too, father." said Anita with a smile and she gave him a hug. "And good to see you too, Richard. Hope you had some peace the last few weeks."

Richard Taylor was an English teacher at a nearby high school. He loved his job, but the last few months of the year always was one of the busiest for him. Students who wanted to finish their assignments before the holidays and assignments to be marked.

"I did finish most of the work in the first day of the vacation, so I'm alright." said Richard with a smile. "Today, it's all about family and the wonderful food."

Anita chuckled and she looked around her. Timothy wasn't in the living room, so that would mean he didn't say hello to everyone in the living room. "Have you seen Timmy?" she asked to no-one in particular.

Both men shook their head as Victor walked into the living room with the last bag. "I'll look for him upstairs. You know he loves to play upstairs when he's at Granny's house."

Timothy and his nephew Thomas Taylor had their own playroom at their Granny's house. Besides that, they both had their own bedroom there too. And when Timothy came to Mildred's house, after he said his hello, he rushed towards the playroom.

Anita nodded and she walked towards the kitchen. There she found her mother-in-law, finishing up the last touches on the dinner of that night. "Merry Christmas, Mildred."

Mildred placed the Christmas ham down onto the counter and turned towards Anita. "Merry Christmas, Anita. It's been some time since the last time I saw you."

"I know, I'm sorry. You know how busy this month can be and…"

Before Anita could say anything else, she was pulled into a hug by Mildred. "I know, honey. I just wished you didn't work so hard these months. Don't forget to take some time with your family."

"I won't." Anita smiled and she hugged Mildred back. "Talking about family, where's Melissa? I thought she would be here, helping you with the dinner of tonight."

Mildred sighed and she picked up the ham. "She didn't feel well, so I told her to lie down on my bed. I think she caught the flu, since Thomas had it some days earlier."

"Poor girl. I hope she'll feel better in some time." Anita watched how Mildred placed the ham into the oven. "Do you need some help?"

"Always, dear. Here's the recipe for the Brussels sprouts this Christmas." Mildred reached for a piece of paper and gave it to Anita. "Help yourself out, you know where to find everything."

Anita looked at the piece of paper and smiled. She loved being around her family once again. It was time to celebrate Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas at Volt**

**Chapter 2**

After Anita had brought Timothy to his bed, she decided to help Mildred in the kitchen. The men would be ready with the dirty dishes now and it was time for the grownups to have their fun. Once she walked into the kitchen, she heard Mildred and Melissa talking to each other.

"I'm alright, Mum. If you could just make some ginger tea, my stomach would be thanking you."

Anita smiled a bit. Even though her children were all grown up, Mildred couldn't stop worrying about them. That afternoon, Melissa felt a lot better again and even ate something too. "Why don't you go to the living room, Melissa? Your mother and I will finish things here."

Melissa gave her a smile and nodded. "Alright, I'll make sure everyone is ready for their gifts." and with that, she walked away.

Anita looked to Mildred. On the tray were a few cups of hot chocolate and some Christmas cookies. "Is everything ready?"

"You can take the tray with you, I'll take Melissa's tea in a moment."

Anita nodded, grabbed the tray and walked towards the living room. Arthur was talking to Victor about New Year's Eve. Victor and Anita wanted to stay at home that year and family and friends were welcome to join them.

After she placed the tray onto the coffee table, Anita sat down next to Alicia on the couch. Alicia had been playing with her communicator the whole afternoon. Come to think of it, it had been the last few weeks that Alicia had been easily distracted by that thing.

Suddenly, Anita figured out why Alicia was paying so much attention to the communicator. "So, new boyfriend?"

Alicia gave her a sheepish smile. "Something like that…" When she saw Anita's surprised look, she typed something into her communicator and showed Anita a picture. "I've been talking to her now for some time. She's really amazing and I think I love her."

Anita looked to the picture on the screen. There was a lady smiling back at her, standing on the beach. She had pitch black long hair, emerald green eyes and she was wearing a summer dress which showed her perfect curves. "She looks like a model, are you sure she's real?"

"Sure as I can be. She's in fact actually an IT person. She's extremely geeky… I think she and Victor might get along."

"That's not what I asked." Anita looked into Alicia's eyes. "Are you sure she's real? Not somebody just playing with your feelings?"

"We video chat once in a while. I hoped to bring her this Christmas along, but she already had this trip planned. And she wanted to take it slow."

Before Anita could say anything else, Mildred walked into the room. "So, it's time for our gifts now." she said with a big smile. Mildred gave Melissa a cup of tea and walked towards the Christmas tree were there were a few gifts left. "This one is for Alicia."

Alicia looked up and took the gift from Mildred. "Thank you." she smiled and opened the gift. For a moment, Alicia was surprised, but couldn't help laughing. "Why is there a toy sword in it?"

Anita smiled. "It is because you always love to play with Timmy and because you love your swords, we figured it would be funny to give you a toy sword as well."

Alicia laughed and she gave Anita a hug. "I love it." she said while she stood up. It was a small tradition, the one who got a gift, would get the gift for the next person.

It was a small gift which was meant for Anita. "Here you go, sis."

Anita smiled and opened it. It was a necklace with a small amethyst pendant attached to it. She looked to Victor and smiled. "Thank you, it's lovely."

In her turn, Anita grabbed a small package which was addressed for Mildred. "It looks like this one is meant for you."

Mildred opened the small gift and laughed. "What did I do to deserve this, Arthur?" She showed the cookbook which was inside the wrapper. It was a cookbook about cakes and pies.

"So you will make something different once in a while." said Arthur with a big smile. He got used to the mustard cakes, but it was all Mildred would make.

Mildred shook her head and grabbed a gift for Victor. "I hope you got something better."

Victor chuckled and opened the gift. It had two envelopes. One for him and Anita and the other was addressed to Mildred. "Okay, this is something new." he said, sounded very surprised. He gave the other envelope to Mildred and opened the one addressed to him. Inside was a black and white picture.

Anita stood up and looked at the picture, then at Melissa. "I believe this is your handwriting." she said with a smile.

Victor gave her a surprised look. "Do you know what this is?"

Anita nodded and she walked towards Melissa. "I think it's a wonderful gift." she said with a big smile and gave Melissa a hug.

Melissa smiled and she looked to her mother. "So, what do you think?"

"When…"

"In about twenty seven weeks, or something like that."

Alicia and Arthur looked at each other, feeling a little bit left out in this secret thing. "What's going on?" Arthur finally asked and Anita showed him and Alicia the picture. It didn't take him long to understand what was going on. "Are you two expecting again?" he asked Melissa and Richard.

The couple nodded and Arthur smiled. "That's certainly great news! Congratulations."

After Arthur had said it, Victor stood up from the chair and shook Richard's hand. "Indeed, congrats."

Richard smiled and he looked to Melissa. "We have talked about trying to get pregnant once again and it didn't take long. For now, everything seems in order."

"Apart from the morning sickness, that is." said Melissa before Richard could finish his sentence. "But you are right, everything seems to be alright with this small one. In just seven months, we hopefully have a new member in this family." she added with a big smile.

Richard stood up from his place and walked to the tree. "Well, there are some gifts left. We'll talk about the pregnancy later tonight."

And with that, the rest of the presents were being opened. But it already was the most magical Christmas of all…


End file.
